It is often desirable to perform positioning functions on user equipment (UE) such as a mobile terminal, a cellular phone or other mobile device. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a location services (LCS) client may desire to know the location of a UE in the case of an emergency services call or to provide some service to the user of the terminal such as navigation assistance or direction finding. Accordingly, in the situation described above, position determination operations may be initiated to know the location of the UE. However, in the example above, if a UE is, or becomes, unavailable during the session, positioning services may be unable to determine the location of the device. For example, if a device loses power during an emergency service call, emergency responders may be unable to use positioning functions on the device to determine the location of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus, systems and methods to facilitate the performance of various functions even in situations when a UE, or one or more functions supported by the UE are unavailable.